


The Unnamed History

by Savall



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>借用了一个设定：人们在成年之后便不会老去，直到遇见自己命中注定的那一个人后才会开始苍老、</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnamed History

你发现你突然开始老去了，你的黑发缓慢发白，你的身体逐渐枯萎，你曾引以为豪的智慧会随着时间而像是砂砾一般流逝。你感到恐慌，却又开始欣慰，你惴惴不安地思考着，究竟谁是那位出现你生命之中的人。  
然后你突然想到了难敌。不，或许说突然并不适合，你在一开始便想到了他，你想起了在竞技场之上的那日，难敌在那时正站在竞技场的中央，气宇轩昂，不可一世，即便是天神塞建陀也无法将他打败。他持着以黄金与白铁锻造而成的巨杵，缓缓回头看向你，带着轻蔑与挑衅的神情，像是在邀请你加入挑战。  
你试图对他微笑，艰难地从嘴角挤出一个笑容，可最终你还是失败了。  
你又回想起了幼时，那一次难敌与迦尔纳胜利归来，你站在人群之中，假装冷静地随着欢庆的声音庆祝难敌的凯旋，你原认为你会就这样埋没在众人里，你原认为难敌的眼里只注视着他那位勇敢强壮的新朋友。但他却在人群之中一眼就看见了你。他迅速地转过身，对你微笑，带着炫耀的意味，嘴角挑起，极像是他刚认识你时试图捉弄你的样子。你因为他的微笑而愣住，原本在脑海之中祝福的话语像是突然变为空白，你感到口干舌燥，甚至一句完整的话都无法脱口而出。  
于是，坚战，你对他回以一个微笑，带着鼓励的意味——或许，你想要向难敌示好？你还记得吗，那时的你为此感到恐慌，你感到自己是如此的嫉妒着与难敌结伴而行的迦尔纳啊！但你只是站在那里，远远地看着难敌与他的新朋友兴奋地拥抱，看着他们在众人的拥簇之下庆祝难得的胜利。  
不，坚战，我并不想向你讲述你过去的故事，你的学识远超于我，你记得的细节比我所了解的详实生动得多，你能冷静地像阎摩那样剖析自己的内心，坦率地承认自己过去的错误，你敢于跪在你的兄弟与妻子前恳求他们的原谅，甚至能忍耐艰苦漫长的十二年。那么，你为什么不试着敞开自己的内心呢？你为什么不阻止自己压迫着情感与欲望的理智呢？你熟读吠陀，了解一切祭祀的礼仪，你认为你的生命短暂而又虚无，所谓的欲望不过是刹那之痛，你渴望脱离束缚生命的循环，却又被你认为短暂的情感所桎梏。你压抑自己的情感，最终却困于情感之中。  
不过，你一定难以承认，难敌，一个名字，四个音节，在一早就已经成为你记忆与生命之中的一部分。或许，你仍旧记得与难敌初次见面时的拥抱，他带着微笑，向你施一个触足礼。你一定不会忘记那一日难敌是如此的光采动人，他眼中的光亮甚至可以媲美日月。  
在一开始时他对你与你兄弟曾经的生活充满好奇，于是他便趁着他那些顽劣的弟弟在花园里嬉闹时与你随意的说上一两句话。他曾是如此的天真，在某个午后悄悄地拉着你的手，像是在藏匿什么秘密一般地掏出几个炸糖球，叮嘱似地劝你不要告诉你的兄弟。你对他回以微笑，与他说起你童年时的故事。  
然后，你告诉他你母亲曾经向你讲述过的一个传说。她曾说过，象城的子孙在成年之后便会停止长大，直至，遇到命中注定的那个人，接着，你们会一起变老，直至死去。你说起这个奇妙的传说时，难敌的眼里闪过兴奋与好奇，他甚至还没有等你将你童年的故事结束，便激动地打断你的话语：“坚战王兄，你认为你会遇到那个人吗？”  
你假装没有听懂他的话：“哪一个人？”  
“你命中注定出现的那一个人。”难敌迅速地说，“或许是哪一国美貌的公主哩。”  
你摇摇头，但当你看向难敌失望的眼神时，你只好又点点头，试图给难敌一个安慰似的笑容：“或许吧，难敌。”你说。  
“我认为我一定会遇到那个人。”难敌却坚定地回答，星辉仿若在他的眼中闪烁，“然后，我们必将成为最好的朋友。我们的友谊会万古长存，而当苏多的歌者提及起我的名字，必定会赞颂似的提及起另一个人。”  
“那么，祝福你，我的兄弟。”你还记得那时候的你这么说。  
可正如难敌当日所说的那般，他确实在竞技场那一日遇到了迦尔纳——你的长兄，光辉如若苏利耶的伟大战士。坚战，在那日之后，你却发现你开始逐渐老去了，你有了第一根白发，你的生命像是恒河的流水一般，随着时间的奔走而急速向前。而你同时亦惊讶地发现，难敌与你一样，他的光阴亦随着时间而缓缓流逝。  
你因为老去而感到惊慌失措，但让你最为担忧的，却不是老去这样自然而然的事情——你要去如何面对真相呢，坚战？如若难敌是你生命之中注定的那一人，你要如何继续遵行你的正法？你为此痛苦无奈，甚至向你信任的老师询问缘由，但你得到的亦不过是遵守你的内心与正法这样的答案，因此，你只能毅然接受这个事实，并不再去改变。  
你忍耐着，只因你曾认为你的生命便是经久不息的苦修与正法，你要遵守那些永不改变的规则，而你也知道，你的力量在这些神创之力前，实在是太过于渺小。但难敌不同，他从未遵守过那些写于你掌纹之上的旧法则，他从未与你相同过，在你与他的出生之日，你们就注定只能走向不同的道路——你们理应渐行渐远不是吗？而你的兄长迦尔纳，才是难敌最好的引路人。  
坚战，说到这里，你是否为此感到后悔？你是否假设过如若你可以再次重生，而后，追上难敌前进的步伐，轻拍他的肩膀，就着灿烂的日光拉起他的手，并告诉他你会成为他的挚友？你是否相信你拥有舍弃一切的勇气——而你是否会真的这么去做？  
但我知道你一定不会，你一向忍耐，而这不可改变的命运，岂能是你可以轻易逃避？即便难敌是你命运之人，你的兄弟、你的朋友、你的老师又岂会如你所愿？在一开始，你们的命运就已经注定，可，既然是注定的命运，为何天神会选中难敌？为何……你会仍旧容忍难敌阻止你走向正义的道路？  
你如此清晰地知道这一切，却又不得不将此压抑在心。或许你已经不记得当你听见随从告诉你难敌王被捕时你的担心，或许你早已将校场之上的激荡彻底掩埋，甚至你或许已经忘记在般遮罗的那日你与他背靠背作战——尽管那时难敌的脸上挂满了不甘不愿。  
然后呢？你还是彻底将这些记忆封锁在你的心中。这毕竟不合你的正法，亦违背你兄弟与母亲的心愿。你岂会为了难敌舍弃你的荣誉？你又岂会为了难敌放弃王权，而臣服在他的脚下。可你为什么要在你离开象城时回过头去在人群中寻找难敌？而你看向难敌与迦尔纳的视线又为何满是羡慕与痛苦？——那是一段何其伟大的友谊，人们歌颂难敌王的谦卑，亦讴歌迦尔纳的强大。他们在校场之上紧握的双手、交错的呼吸、甚至是充满情感的告白，是何其的动人啊。  
你的兄弟提及起难敌与迦尔纳时仍旧带着厌恶，你为迦尔纳辩白，而后，像是无意似的加上难敌——只因当吹笛者奎师那像是质疑似的提及起你对于难敌那极不寻常的迷恋。你何尝不知道这种迷恋呢？它自你幼年时就已经存在着，直至它成为你心中最晦暗阴冷的角落，甚至你引以为豪的正法都无法接近，它黏附在你的黑暗里，与你行走在阳光之下，它因此而与你共生，而你从未试图杀死它。  
后来，大战一触即发，你的兄弟再也无法掩盖对于难敌的仇恨，他们举着武器愤怒地叫嚷着难敌的名字，带着怨恨地发誓要将难敌的所有如数夺去，你冷漠地看着他们，不带任何感情，可你亦扼杀掉了对难敌最后的同情，那些关于难敌的记忆注定会被淹没在岁月以及难平的仇恨里。  
当你看着怖军佛郁地击中难敌的大腿，当你看着难敌沉沉地倒下时，你认为与难敌的故事已经彻底结束了。  
有谁会在这之后记得他呢？人们都说他是如此的邪恶，是阿修罗的转世，是前来颠覆世界的罪魁祸首。他不是一个过于完美的人，他从未秉持过你心中的正法，他甚至视那可笑的旧规矩为无物。可他却又是如此的满腔热血，尊敬友爱他的人民与兄弟，以致于当他沉沉地倒在大地上时，你甚至能听见远处传来的悲鸣。  
你看着他就这么倒在了地上，再不复往日的光彩，他的托蒂与战袍上沾满了鲜血与尘土——而他的头发早已发白，岁月熊熊燃烧着他的生命。他的挚友迦尔纳死时依旧风采奕奕，仿若天神转世。你还记得难敌为你的兄长举办葬礼时的痛苦与绝望，而你的兄长仍旧年轻如初，仿若岁月都无法将这名伟大的勇士彻底击败。而站在一旁的难敌，早已迟迟老去。之后，你听见难敌像是察觉到了什么似的，沉沉地叹了一口气。  
你后来在受伤的难敌前蹲下身来，你试图用冰冷的手指安抚他的痛苦，人们因为奎师那与大力摩罗的争吵而弃难敌于不顾，唯剩下你在难敌的身边。他满是痛苦，汗水与鲜血沾满了他的头发，你这才看见，他早已如你那样老去了，岁月就这样悄悄地向你们靠近，将你们的气力如数取走，然后，你们命定的死亡便会随之来临。  
他像是看见了你的苍老，亦像是看见了过去你眼中所压抑的情感。你感到你仿佛因此而流下了眼泪，但难敌却艰难地对你挤出了笑容——可你却只能看见他过往英俊的脸因着疼痛而扭曲。  
“坚战哪……”难敌的声音颤抖，仿若下一刻便会消散在空气里，“你已经如此的老了。”  
而你只是紧紧地握住他的手，像是用尽你的所有力气一般，轻声却带着沉痛：“你也是，难敌。”

FIN.


End file.
